


Belly Rubs Request

by AmbieBambi



Series: The Pack Drabbles/One Shots [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26168479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbieBambi/pseuds/AmbieBambi
Summary: Does Alpha Steve like Belly Rubs?
Series: The Pack Drabbles/One Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900297
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Belly Rubs Request

Ok but I bet Alpha Steve loves belly rubs and scratches, wolf form or otherwise

A/N- Of course! goodness belly rubs feel amazing. Lol

Set in the Future- 

Human Belly Rubs-

Steve’s cursing under his breath as he has mechanical parts scattered across a table, trying to get a bolt off one of the parts, as it needed to be cleaned and replaced in the logging machine before they could use it again. “Fucken Stark parts…” he’s growling out as you come out, drying your hair chuckling. Of course Starks replacement parts are fine, the Alpha is just growling out his frustrations, and Tony was an easy victim at the moment. He sets the part down suddenly and pushes away from the table, stomping out of the house to the front deck, bypassing you still drying your hair. You drop your towel over the back of a kitchen stool and peek out the door to see where he was. 

Not far, Steve has his hands braced against the railing of the front porch, his jaw clenched with that tic, you can see he’s either arguing with his wolf or trying to control his frustrations with the part. Moving up behind him, you let your head lay on his back feeling rumbles roll through him, and your hands slide under his shirt. Rubbing at the softness of his belly, letting your nails slide slowly through the tail of hair and up to his chest before back down again. He had told you long ago how much he really enjoyed just feeling your touch, and slowly as your hands eased him to sink into a more relaxed state. The rumbles of discontent you had felt start to ease and you hear him sigh, turning in your arms to face you. 

“You killed my bad mood.” The corner of his mouth lifted as his blue eyes looked down at you. 

You smirk at him and wink, your hands still rubbing over his stomach under his shirt. “It’s a good talent to have Alpha, cant have you scaring the pack with all your grumbles.” 

“Was I that bad?” Steve laughed and ran his hands down your backside and clasped your ass in his hands, making you arch slightly, grinning more. 

“You were cussing out Tony Stark for something he had no control over… “

“Well it is Tony, it’s bound to happen.” Steve rolled a shoulder playfully, catching your chin between a forefinger and thumb, kissing you with a bit of a tease and a soft growl.

You nip back against the full lower lip of his, snickering softly. “I bet he does the same thing with you.” 

Steve grinned wickedly and winked. “I’m positive he does Little One.” 

Wolf Belly Rubs- 

Your sitting on the Lakes Beach, Sara next to you chatting away. Your sorting through some stones you collected, its a hobby of yours to collect them, line up the window sill above the kitchen sink with unique ones. Today you were looking for a pretty reddish one that was shaped like a pup sleeping on his side, years of the lake currents had shaped it smooth, and when you rubbed it in your palm, it made you smile. 

“Sam is talking about us taking a vacation, where do you think we should go?” Sara questions as you toss the other stones away to plop in the nearby water, and you shift to your hip to pocket the stone you decided to keep. 

“Me, well… there’s never a wrong answer to go visit someplace.” 

Sara laughed and looked doubtful. “Sam suggested we go to Buffalo, tell me Y/N, what the hell is in Buffalo?” 

Your wrinkle your nose at her and shake your head. “Okay I take that back, you pick. What about something like… Virginia? There is lots of nice places down there. Can go to New Orleans, I love that area.” You smile fondly at one of your old stomping grounds. You catch sight of two wolves loping along, dark brown and black next to a large silver wolf, and you jut your chin towards the two males. “Here come Steve and Sam.” 

The two wolves broke towards there mates, Sam pushing his muzzle in Sara’s lap and collapsing next to her, half dropped over her lap, and Steve settled in next to you on his side, panting in the slightly warmer day. Your hand drops into his fur, burying through the topcoat to the softer one underneath, rubbing along his ribs. You and Sara drifting into another topic of discussion. Steve twisted till he was on his back, and you chuckled seeing him, moving your hand to his belly, scratching along. It was every wolfs weakness, and he stretched with a sigh, relaxed fully. 


End file.
